


more than okay

by salamisalami



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Winter, Winter Romance, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamisalami/pseuds/salamisalami
Summary: hello! this is my first dnf fic so take all of this with a grain of salt. i also have no idea how uk weather works or how brighton is situated so i kind of made it up as i went. i hope y’all enjoy!btw both george and dream are 16 in this fic. and ofc disclaimer this has nothing to do with their irl relationship i just basically took their two “characters” and used that as an excuse to write fluff. and i'll 100% take it down if they ever feel uncomfy with this type of stuff.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 29





	more than okay

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first dnf fic so take all of this with a grain of salt. i also have no idea how uk weather works or how brighton is situated so i kind of made it up as i went. i hope y’all enjoy!   
> btw both george and dream are 16 in this fic. and ofc disclaimer this has nothing to do with their irl relationship i just basically took their two “characters” and used that as an excuse to write fluff. and i'll 100% take it down if they ever feel uncomfy with this type of stuff.

It was another Sunday morning in Brighton as George drifted out of his peaceful sleep to the sound of his alarm going off. He stared at the wall to try and adjust his eyes to the white light coming from his windows before reaching out and turning the alarm off. 

As he sat on the side of his bed, he watched as gentle snowflakes fell from the sky. Winter was always his favorite, and waking up to a morning snow could always cheer the teen up. 

After a few more minutes of admiring the snow with nothing else in mind, the brunet pulled a black hoodie over his head and made his way downstairs.

It was always peaceful when he was the first one awake in his house. It was in those rare moments that he felt the most motivated to do things around the house. So, he decided to shovel around the house. 

After a bowl of cereal and scrolling through twitter, he changed out of his pajama pants and put on some sweatpants. Another trip downstairs allowed him to put on his boots, coat, and hat, and he was ready to go. 

As he pushed open the back door, he realized he might have a bit more work than he anticipated. There was a foot and a half of snow blocking the door.

He took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly.

_ This shit is gonna take forever. _

He decided to start with the driveway, then went and shoveled a path to the alley. Finishing off with the front steps and sidewalk, George was feeling pretty proud of himself. 

But he still had to go shovel the neighbor’s house. 

It didn’t bother George to help out. In fact, he always felt happy when he would help out. His neighbor was an old woman who never had family visit, but she was a kind soul. When George was a little boy, he would go to her house to drink hot chocolate and watch movies while his parents were at work. He didn’t see her as much during the winter nowadays because she would spend her days around her chimney, reading the same books from her old bookshelf. She didn’t seem to mind.

Even if his neighbor rarely went out during the cold months, he still felt the need to clear her snow. Just in case. 

And that’s what he did. She had a slightly bigger house than George’s family, so it took a little longer to shovel the snow on the sidewalk.

However, after taking a short break and cracking his back too many times, he made his way towards the back.

Hearing the sound of a snow shovel hitting her porch was his first worry.

He wasn’t even late today. Did she have to do something urgent? Why was she shoveling herself? Her back wasn’t suited for heavy work like that.

As he was opening the fence leading to the backyard, he called out.

“Hello?”

The shoveling stopped.

He took a few steps forward, while sinking into the snow rising to his shins. As he turned to the right with a shovel resting on his shoulder, he was bewildered.

_ Oh shit he’s hot.  _

“Um. Who are you exactly?”

Standing on the porch above George was a blond boy who looked to be about his age, who he’d never seen before. He had striking eyes and high cheekbones, and sported a simple beanie, grey sweatpants, and a nice blue crewneck. 

“I could ask you the same question. What are you doing in my grandma’s yard?” the blond replied.

_ Oh.  _ That made more sense. 

“I didn’t know Ms. Benson even had family. I shovel here when she needs it.”

“Oh that’s nice. I guess my mom isn’t really on good terms with her but she still sent me here,” he ran his fingers through the hair sticking up from his hat. “What’s your name?”

“I’m George. What’s yours?”

“I’m Clay, but everyone calls me Dream. Except Nana.”

Huh. Dream. That was an interesting name.

“Well it’s nice to meet you, but I still need to shovel. So I guess I’ll see you around,” George said while starting to move the snow on the path to the garage.

“Wait. I don’t know anyone around. Do you want to show me around later?”

George felt his cheeks warming, even through the freezing temperature outside. 

“Sure!” he said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. He wasn’t sure if he was pulling it off too well. “I seriously need to shovel though because I’m gonna start freezing so we can do something after.”

The brown haired boy thought he caught a wash of color on Dream’s cheeks. It was probably wishful thinking. 

“Alright! Thanks again, George.”

His name had never sounded prettier. Dream made it pretty. 

As Dream walked back into the house, George couldn’t help but let his thoughts be consumed by Dream’s pretty boy face. 

Another hour of shoveling finished up the job but it wasn’t as bad as George thought it would be. I mean, fantasizing about the boy next door is a great pastime. 

… 

_ Finally home _ , George thought. 

With a warm mug filled with hot chocolate in his hands and butterflies in his stomach, he told his mom about the new, neighbor? He wasn’t really sure. But he told her he was going to show him around the town.

“He must also be a magician then. He’s getting you out of the house!”

George rolled his eyes at his mothers attempted (and successful) jab at him. It was true. He didn’t go outside too often, unless he was dragged out by his mom. It was just more fun to stay inside talking to his internet friends. 

But this was also good. And he could spend time getting to know Dream, which was a win in his books, even if it meant catching a cold for it. 

So he got ready; trying to make an outfit that would look good but not overdone. After thirty minutes of trying on and taking off clothes, George settled on a grey hoodie topped with an old flannel and cuffed blue jeans.

_ That should make it clear enough. _

A short pep talk later, George made his way to his neighbor’s house. He was pleasantly surprised to see Ms. Benson open the door rather than Dream.

“Mornin' sweetheart!” her American accent still shone through even with her years of residence in the UK. “Clay’s almost ready. C’mon in! I can’t be lettin’ you freeze out there,” 

A short conversation between the two neighbors allowed Dream enough time to finish getting dressed and make his way downstairs. George couldn’t help but stare. 

The blond was dressed in ripped black jeans, an old looking striped sweater, and a cute white collar folding over. 

“Oh baby you’re gonna come back as an icicle if you only wear that,” the old woman said, interrupting George’s thoughts. Dream looked embarrassed but threw on the scarf and coat his grandma handed him. 

And just like that, they were on their way out. 

“Sorry about that,” Dream muttered. 

George just laughed. It was sweet of her anyway.

“Do you have anything specific you want to see?” George asked.

“Aren’t you supposed to be the tour guide? Take me wherever.”

So be it. George knew exactly where he was going to take them, so he shot Dream a look before taking a sharp right. 

They walked in comfortable silence; sometimes breaking it to point out different shops or asking each other questions. But finally, they made it to their destination.

“Ta-da!”

“Really?” Dream looked upon the shorter boy, “An ice cream shop in the middle of winter?”

“Yep!” George replied with his happy air, but worried that Dream didn’t like it. “Uh. They also make some super good hot chocolate and tea. So I thought it could be nice. Unless you don’t like it, cuz then we could-”

“I like it,” Dream simply said, cutting off George’s nervous rambling. 

George walked up to take their order, with Dream standing right behind. 

“Georgie! Good to see you!” the woman across the counter greeted.

The brunet felt his cheeks redden yet again, but ignored it. 

“H- Hi! I’ll have my usual, please.”   
  


“And for your friend?”

George glanced back at Dream, who smiled softly and shrugged.

“Oh. He’ll have the same thing.”

“Great! That’ll be three pounds,”

But before she could finish, Dream reached out and placed the coins on the counter. George tried to argue but Dream only said:

“Just a thank you for being my personal tour guide,” with a smirk.

George’s stomach jumped.  _ Ohmygodohmygodohmygod.  _ There was  _ definitely _ a wink after that. 

The two stood in silence as the woman made their hot drinks and poured them into “to go” cups.

“Now you boys enjoy yourselves! Bye bye now.”

The two thanked her in harmony and made their way out of the store. 

“Where to,  _ Georgie _ ?” Dream added with a grin pulling at the sides of his cheeks.

“Come onnn. Don’t you start calling me that too,” George pouted. Dream wheezed at that.

Settling down on a park bench George pointed out, the taller boy noticed the shorted shiver.

“You cold? We can go back if you want to get a hat or something,” Dream said.

“Oh I’m ok. You get used to the weather here after a while.”

Dream nodded at him slowly, as if he were suspicious of his answer. What could George really say?  _ You’re really hot and I’m very nervous right now because I like you? _ As if.

George’s brain spun trying to come up with a plausible excuse, but something stopped him in his tracks. A soft hand slipped under his and intertwined their fingers, bringing their hands to the other boy’s coat pocket. The blond shifted closer but noticed George’s stillness.

“Oh god I read this so wrong,” He sputtered immediately dropping the brown haired boy’s hand out of his. “I’m really sorry I didn’t mean to-”

George looked up at him with a small smile and took a deep breath before connecting their hands again.

“It’s ok.”

And they sat there, looking each other in the eyes, both trying to digest what just happened.

A sudden rush of boldness caused George to move in even closer to Dream and gently lay his head against his shoulder. 

What was going on. 

It seemed so perfect. Their drinks forgotten on the ground, as both admired the newly falling snow. It had all happened so fast; it now felt like time didn’t exist. They could have sat on that bench for ten seconds or ten hours, George couldn’t tell.

One thing was clear, though.

When Dream’s eyes flicked down to George’s lips, they had the same idea in mind. 

His hand enveloped by Dream’s, knees touching, George moved in closer, using his free hand to gently reach up to Dream’s jaw and neck.

Their lips briefly touched and sent sparks down George’s back. They came closer once more and shared a soft kiss.

It was incredible. Neither wanted to part, but didn’t want to become needy already. So they slowly separated themselves looking each other in the eye, already missing the warmth of their lips. 

And then George giggled. Dream looked at him in confusion, but soon joined him in his laughter. 

So they laughed. They laughed until their abs hurt and they had tears in their eyes. There wasn't anything funny, but the pressure they put themselves under since the short time they met needed to be released somehow.

But as both stood up, their hands found their ways into Dream’s coat pocket yet again. They looked at each other, and walked home just like that.

They were okay.

This was more than okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> AYO this is the end thank u for reading :] i hope you enjoyed! if u liked it feel free to follow me on twitter @gggameover_  
> comments and constructive criticism are very welcome! it was a little short but i finished it so i guess that's what matters


End file.
